Howard Bassem
Description Howard was one of Orc's former bully cronies, and was later his best friend and self-proclaimed manager. Howard is sarcastic and can be rude and mean. He is sly but is also hinted at being quite clever, as he has a knack for naming things - for example, 'Bertos', the 'FAYZ' - Fallout Alley Youth Zone, 'Mary's Big Jump' and the term 'Sammy Sun'. Howard is a small boy with dark skin, and at one point tries to get closer with Albert (for his own benefits) with his reasoning being that they are the same "shade." He is one of very few dark skinned kids in Perdido Beach. Personality Howard was initially a bully, working for Orc. He only takes sides which he thinks will benefit him and Orc the most. Although he was a bully, he later proves that he is not that bad and makes some right decisions with the Council. Appearances Before the FAYZ Gone Because of Sam's absence, Howard took advantage of the confusion helped Orc come to power as appointed Captain, in charge of "stopping everybody running crazy" and "busting everything up, taking anything they wanted." Howard made sure that someone helped Mary get the necessary materials to take care of the Littles as long as she knew that it was Orc's Crew that helped her. Caine arrives and takes control. He then takes an important position under Caine's leadership until Sam returns. At that point he tries to join Sam's side. Hunger Howard is seen acting as Orc's manager. He decides when Orc should work, and how much he gets paid, usually in the form of alcohol. He also spots drake in the hole created by Sam at the power plant. This altimatly saves dekka's life and probably many others. Lies By 'Lies' Howard has managed to weasel his way onto the town council, being Orc's representative due to Orc's cement body making him ideal for doing the more dangerous jobs. He also aids Edilio, Dekka, Computer Jack, Ellen and others in preventing the fire created by Zil and the 'Human Crew' from spreading across parts of Perdido Beach. Plague Howard is tasked with guarding Drake/Brittney with Orc. He later saves Albert's life and conceals a boy's corpse which Orc was responsible for killing. Fear Howard leaves the lake to check on his alcohol at Coates Academy . He encounters Drake and his coyotes. Although the coyotes are starving, they are forbidden by the Gaiaphage to kill anyone (they could not discern who was "important" to the Gaiaphage's plans, like Lana, Nemesis). Howard is strangled by Drake in order to feed the coyotes. Relationships Mallet He and Mallet were in Orcs crew and where friends. Chaz Howard and Chaz worked together and were both friends. Cookie Cookie liked Howard, they were friends. Panda Panda and Howard knew each other quite well and were buddies. Sam Sam disliked Howard in Gone. But liked him from Hunger to Plague. Then disliked him for finding out about Howard's black market. Orc Howard works for Orc. They are both bullies although Orc is the head. Orc and Howard are best friends, even though they both keep using each other throughout the books, especially because Howard stayed with Orc when no one else did and he saw the human part of Orc, unlike many others. Trivia *It is also suggested that Howard is a drug dealer in an attempt to get by, although this is never confirmed. *It has been confirmed Howard is not gay. Category:Bullies Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Perdido Beach side Category:No Powers Category:Male people Category:Characters Category:Town Council Category:People that died in the FAYZ Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Minor Characters Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased